La Fosse
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: La Fosse. Le centre d'entraînement. Le camp des Audacieux. Chez nous. Tellement de mots pour décrire cet endroit unique.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Centre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

* * *

La Fosse, le Centre d'entraînement, le camp des Audacieux. Tellement de mots pour décrire cet endroit unique.

Je dirais bien que c'est ici qu'on est devenus des Audacieux. Mais ce serait faux. Pour arriver ici, il faut être monté jusqu'au bord des rails, avoir sauté dans le train en marche et en être descendu de la même façon, avant de sauter dans le vide jusqu'à un filet. Impossible à atteindre si l'on est pas déjà un Audacieux. C'est peut-être pour cela que j'aime autant cet endroit. Pour la sécurité qu'il apporte. Alors, je sais ce que vous pensez. Une Audacieuse ne devrait pas aimer un lieu parce qu'il lui apporte de la sécurité. Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une Audacieuse. Je sais et j'assume être une Divergente. Souvent, quand je plaisante avec Christina, je laisse souvent échapper que je suis une Altruiste refoulée. Ça me caractérise bien, je trouve. Donc oui, j'aime le centre d'entraînement pour la sécurité qu'il apporte. Parce que c'est un lieu auquel seuls les Audacieux peuvent accéder – et donc, un lieu où on est protégés de pas mal de personnes et de problèmes.

Ce n'est pas le lieu où on est devenus des Audacieux, mais c'est celui où on a réalisé qu'on en a toujours été un. C'est ici qu'on a pris les plus belles gamelles, les plus belles raclées en combat, les plus dures réprimandes de la part des instructeurs. C'est ici qu'on s'est relevés à chaque fois en étant déterminés à faire mieux la prochaine fois, à leur prouver ce qu'on valait et à tout faire pour rester dans la course et ne pas être exclu. Parfois, on a eu envie de se décourager. De rester par terre, de se dire que peu importe les efforts que l'on fera, on finira sans-faction tôt ou tard et qu'on ferait peut-être mieux de partir tout de suite. Mais, quand on caresse cette hypothèse, il nous suffit de regarder autour de nous. On regarde les boutiques de vêtements noirs qui entourent la Fosse, les étages plus ou moins difficiles d'accès qui s'élèvent tellement haut qu'on ne peut pas discerner les derniers, les gens qui courent en petits groupes ou qui s'entraînent à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Et on comprend qu'on ne veut pas, pour rien au monde, avoir à quitter un jour cet endroit.

Bien sûr, pour les étrangers, il paraît effrayant. Parce qu'il y a quand même un jour par an où les membres d'autres factions peuvent venir. Le jour des visites, où les parents des transferts peuvent venir voir leur enfant ici. Au premier coup d'œil, on reconnaît les adultes qui ont été Audacieux pendant leur enfance. Leur regard balaye ce centre d'entraînement avec un intérêt feint qui ne cache pas leur nostalgie. Ils observent chaque étage, chaque chemin d'accès, chaque pont, chaque mur, et une certitude se dessine alors : Ils regrettent cet endroit. On peut regretter beaucoup de choses des Audacieux au point d'arriver à la cérémonie du choix en sachant qu'on partira aujourd'hui. Mais on ne peut pas regretter la Fosse. Personne ne regrette ce lieu unique qui a été et sera à jamais notre maison.

Parce que c'est peut-être ce mot qui décrit le mieux la Fosse. C'est notre centre d'entraînement, le camp des Audacieux, l'endroit qui nous a formés, qui a révélé les Audacieux en nous, l'endroit où on s'est entraînés, où on a pris nos plus grandes raclées et vécu nos plus belles victoires, celui où on a rencontré nos pires ennemis et nos meilleurs amis. C'est l'endroit où on a le plus souffert mais qui fait que l'on n'a pourtant jamais regretté notre choix lors de la cérémonie. Parce qu'aucune épreuve ne vaut la peine de renoncer à ce lieu si magique, si mythique, ce lieu qui représente toute notre vie. C'est le centre du camp des Audacieux, le centre de notre vie. La Fosse, dès qu'on y met les pieds, on sait que ce lieu sera à jamais celui où on sera chez nous.

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
